


Destins

by Grazi



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: VIVIANE DESERVED BETTER, YES mani is there, hints of arthur/mani, i don't know what this is really, i love them all except anna but she's barely there and also a kid, i'm. not sure, may have slight canon divergences tbh, méléagant is ominous as USUAL, probably others as we go - Freeform, someone get viviane therapy, tfw the gods hate u, viviane is A Mom (tm)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazi/pseuds/Grazi
Summary: Ou comment deux Elus peuvent réussir... ou échouer.Parfois, un destin, c'est glorieux. Et parfois aussi, un destin, c'est gâché.Arthur et Lancelot avaient tous les deux une destinée. Et ça, Viviane le sait...Elle le sait même mieux que personne.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Première fic Kaamelott que je poste sur AO3, ce premier chapitre n'est... que le début, hé hé...  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> -Emma

Quand Viviane avait trouvé Lancelot, il n’était encore qu’un nourrisson, d’un an à peine. Et pourtant, il dégageait déjà quelque chose de spécial. Peut-être était-ce la clarté étonnante de ses yeux bleus, ou la curiosité qui s’y reflétait. En tout cas, il était l’Elu. Les dieux avaient été très clairs là-dessus. Et donc, Viviane l’avait élevé seule, au Lac.  
Malheureusement, c’était loin d’être facile. Déjà, le petit Lancelot faisait preuve d’un caractère agité et facilement irritable, qui s’accordait mal avec l’impatience naturelle de Viviane. Néanmoins, elle essaya. Elle lui prodigua toute l’affection dont elle était capable. Elle lui raconta, le soir, des légendes sur les dieux et les héros - toutes celles qu’elle connaissait. Elle lui chantonna des berceuses pour l’endormir.  
Bientôt, elle commença aussi à lui apprendre un peu de magie. Hélas, Lancelot était tout sauf enthousiasmé. Répéter les mêmes gestes et bredouiller des mots dans une langue qu’il ne comprenait pas ne l’intéressait que très peu. Il finissait toujours par s’énerver, et les “cours” se finissaient toujours par ses cris aigus de frustration.  
Malgré ça, Viviane s’y attacha très vite, à cet enfant. Il était comme un fils, pour elle. Et puis, au fond, elle avait de la peine pour Lancelot. Son père était mort, et sa mère… Pour tout dire, Viviane préférait ne pas y penser. Elaine l’avait suppliée de ne pas lui prendre son fils, mais elle n’avait pas eu le choix. C’était la décision des dieux. Alors, la Dame du Lac s’était évertuée à offrir au petit l’affection d’une mère, même si ça n’était pas toujours aisé.

Et puis un jour, les choses prirent le pire tour que Viviane aurait pu envisager.  
C’était une matinée en apparence ordinaire. Lancelot, qui avait alors à peine trois ans, était en train de s’affairer à tresser une couronne de fleurs, sous la surveillance attentive de sa nourrice. Installés sur l’herbe près du Lac, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cette harmonie.  
Mais sur le lac, quelque chose attira l’attention de la fée. C’était encore lointain, mais on aurait dit un bateau. Une barque, émergeant lentement des brumes de l’eau. Viviane scruta l’horizon, espérant ne pas voir ses pires craintes confirmées. Mais si. C’était bien une barque. Une barque qui n’avait pas besoin de rameur pour avancer. Le signe que la fée devait abandonner son petit protégé - elle était censée le laisser dans le bateau et, si les dieux avaient dit vrai, l’embarcation l’emmènerait en lieu sûr. Il n’était plus l’Elu. A l’idée de le voir la quitter, Viviane en eut la gorge nouée.  
La voix fluette de son pupille la tira de ses réflexions :  
-C’est quoi, ça ?  
Il désigna le bateau.  
-C’est pour toi.  
-Pour moi ? répéta l’enfant, curieux.  
-Oui. Mais tu vas devoir y aller tout seul, comme un grand.  
-Mais je veux rester, moi !  
Viviane soupira.  
-Eh ben… moi aussi je voudrais que tu restes avec moi, mais c’est pas possible. Désolée.  
-Non ! Je veux rester ! protesta le petit, refusant de bouger.  
-Ecoute, il faut que tu y ailles, dit la fée d’une voix plus tremblante qu’elle l’aurait souhaité.  
-Non !  
-Tu ne peux pas rester… s’il te plaît, vas-y. Tiens, je t’accompagne.  
Tout en suivant son protégé, elle le regarda une dernière fois. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux bleus, et même son air un peu boudeur… Tout ça allait lui manquer.  
Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Puis sa vue se troubla. Bien sûr, il _fallait_ qu’elle pleure _maintenant_. Si Lancelot la voyait dans cet état, il ne partirait jamais.  
Mais elle parvint à lui faire un sourire alors qu’il embarquait à contrecoeur. D’après les dieux, il ne risquait rien. Dès que la barque commença à voguer, Lancelot sembla amusé par le mouvement des vaguelettes. Ne comprenant évidemment pas qu’il ne la reverrait que des années plus tard, il adressa à Viviane de grands signes de la main.  
-Je pars en voyaaaaaaage !  
L’éclat de rire enfantin qui ponctua ces paroles serra le coeur de la fée.  
-Oui ! En voyage ! lança-t-elle d’un ton faussement enthousiaste.  
Elle se détestait tellement. Elle abandonnait celui qu’elle considérait comme son enfant sans aucune explication. Mais les dieux n’aimaient pas être contrariés.  
La barque s’éloignait de plus en plus, s’enfonçant doucement dans la brume d’où elle était venue. De loin en loin, la voix de Lancelot lui parvenait encore, étouffée mais audiblement enthousiaste. Il ne comprenait pas.

Puis, le silence. Plus que les oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles, et la respiration saccadée de Viviane qui luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes.  
-Coup dur, hein ?  
Une voix grave, profonde, venait de troubler le calme. Viviane se retourna, surprise. Devant elle se tenait un homme presque entièrement vêtu de noir, le visage à demi dissimulé par une capuche. Instinctivement, la fée recula. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais une chose était sûre : elle avait affaire à un être de l’Autre Monde, comme elle. Elle le sentait. Mais elle éprouvait aussi une grande crainte, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Finalement, elle parvint à dire :  
-C...comment ça, coup dur ? Et qui êtes-vous ?  
-Qui je suis n’a aucune importance. Et oui, coup dur. Coup dur d’avoir été privée d’un petit garçon si doué, si plein de potentiel… N’est-ce pas ? Et puis je suis sûr que vous vous y êtes attachée, non ?  
-E-eh ben oui, je suppose… Mais enfin, comment vous savez tout ça ?  
-Je sais beaucoup de choses. Mais pour le moment, rien de tout ça ne vous concerne. En revanche…  
L’homme en noir émit un soupir empreint de faux regrets.  
-...J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle, fit-il. Vous avez… échoué.  
-É...échoué ? balbutia Viviane sans comprendre.  
-Oui, échoué. Échoué à adoucir le caractère de votre protégé.  
-J’ai fait de mon mieux ! protesta la fée.  
L’homme en noir se rapprocha. Pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour mettre Viviane mal à l’aise.  
-Oh, j’en suis certain… Seulement, les dieux estiment que ce n’était pas suffisant. Vous avez une deuxième chance, ma petite fée… Une seule.

La “petite fée” en question recula encore un peu. Tout son être exprimait une peur diffuse, depuis ses yeux écarquillés jusqu’à sa posture tendue et légèrement défensive. Elle ne s’expliquait pourtant pas pourquoi cet apparent messager des dieux lui inspirait une telle frayeur. Elle avait peine à croire qu’il fût réellement un messager des dieux, d’ailleurs. Ils n’auraient pas envoyé quelqu’un d’aussi… sombre.  
-Mais… mais qui êtes-vous, à la fin ?!  
-Je vous l’ai déjà dit. Ça n’a pas d’importance.  
Depuis le début de la conversation, la voix de l’homme en noir était restée tranquille, égale. Comme si, effectivement, rien ne comptait.  
-Mais j’aimerais bien savoir, quand même !  
-Non. Je suis simplement venu vous avertir. Vous avez une dernière chance. Oh, et ne vous étonnez pas si vous oubliez notre rencontre, d’ailleurs. Je ne suis… pas très mémorable, parfois.  
Viviane doutait de pouvoir oublier cette voix si particulière, ni cette aura inquiétante.  
-Oh, au fait, reprit l’homme en noir. Si vous échouez une seconde fois, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous soyez bannie. Ce serait… regrettable, n’est-ce pas?  
Etrangement, son ton un peu narquois suggérait que lui trouverait cela plutôt amusant que regrettable. Et sur ces mots de mauvais augure, il s’en alla, disparaissant parmi les arbres de la forêt. Tout redevint calme.  
Et Viviane redevint seule. Avec la certitude que ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Elle aurait dû mieux faire.  
Si l’image de l’homme en noir devenait déjà un peu trouble dans sa mémoire, ce qu’il avait dit restait gravé dans son esprit. “ _Vous avez échoué”._  
Oui, elle avait échoué. Mais ce n’était tout de même pas sa faute si Lancelot était caractériel, si ?

Elle ne gâcherait pas sa seconde chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Et oui, j'ai dit dans les tags que je n'aimait pas Anna mais..... Anna enfant......... (d'ailleurs fun fact, la petite discussion entre Anna et Arthur n'était pas incluse dans le premier jet !  
> Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre, qui sera du point de vue d'Arthur cette fois !  
> -Emma

Sa seconde chance, c’était Arthur. 

Viviane le vit pour la première fois à Tintagel. Étant invisible sous sa forme éthérée aux yeux des mortels -sauf du deuxième Elu, qui avait alors quatre ans-, elle avait décidé de l’observer un peu, de loin. 

Il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans l’herbe de la cour du château, sa (demi-) soeur Anna -âgée, elle, de six ans- lui jetant un regard intrigué.   
-Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-J’veux trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Paraît que ça porte chance !

-Oh… Tu crois que ça marche ? interrogea Anna. 

-Bah oui ! C’est connu. 

-Mère dit que c’est rien que de la supra… supi…

-Superstition ? suggéra Arthur.   
-Oui ! 

-Ben, c’est peut-être pas vrai, mais j’aime bien, moi. Avoir un truc qui porte chance. 

Anna haussa les épaules, l’air peu convaincue. 

-Ben si t’en trouves un, tu me dis, hein ? Je veux un peu de chance aussi, dit-elle quand même. 

Viviane s’attendrit un moment devant ces deux enfants encore à peu près insouciants.

Soudain, une voix de femme, sèche et sévère, retentit dans la cour.

-Anna ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites avec le bâtard ? 

Ygerne de Tintagel, belle mais austère dans sa robe noire, arriva à pas vifs. C’était la première fois que Viviane voyait la mère d’Arthur, mais déjà, elle ne l’aimait pas. Ygerne avait l’air beaucoup trop antipathique. Le fait qu’elle venait de traiter l’Elu de bâtard n’aidait pas non plus. 

La duchesse de Tintagel attrapa Anna par la main, fermement, et l’éloigna d’Arthur. 

-Combien de fois je vous l’ai dit ? Je ne veux plus vous voir avec lui, c’est clair ?    
La petite hocha la tête. 

-Oui, Mère.   
-Bien. C’est un bâtard, vous le savez. Vous n’avez pas à traîner avec lui. 

La jeune Anna lança à Arthur un regard qui surprit Viviane. Elle n’aurait pas cru qu’à six ans, une enfant eût pu montrer tant de haine. Mais surtout, c’était exactement le même regard qu’Ygerne.

La duchesse retourna dans le château, Anna sur ses talons. Resté seul sur l’herbe, Arthur avait l’air un peu perplexe. 

Viviane en profita pour le détailler rapidement. Le teint pâle -évidemment, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de soleil en Cornouailles-, et les cheveux noirs comme une aile de corbeau, les mêmes que sa mère. Ses yeux bruns, en revanche, étaient ceux de son père. 

Arthur, qui jusque là ne l’avait pas remarquée, croisa brièvement le regard de la fée. Ce fut le moment qu’elle choisit pour disparaître - il ne fallait pas qu’elle se révèle trop tôt. Le moment n’était pas encore venu.

  
  


La deuxième fois qu’elle vit Arthur, c’était au rocher, quelques mois plus tard. Il était dans les bras de Merlin, le druide qui -d’après ce que Viviane en savait- l’avait fait sortir de Tintagel. 

Il neigeait et on pouvait à peine apercevoir l’épée, cachée par les flocons. Viviane ne sentait pas le froid -bien qu’elle ait pris une forme physique pour un temps limité-, mais elle voyait bien que le petit frissonnait. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir l’envelopper dans une couverture, ou quelque chose de similaire. 

-Bon, il faut se grouiller, fit Merlin. Parce que c’est pas tout ça, mais on se les pèle un peu. Et puis le môme a froid. 

-Un peu de solennité, quand même ! C’est important, comme cérémonie !

-Mais c’est un gamin ! Il comprend pas ce qui lui arrive !

-Dites pas ça. Je suis sûre qu’il est très intelligent.

Et Viviane ne pensait pas se tromper dans son affirmation. Elle avait décelé dans les yeux d’Arthur une très grande perspicacité.

-Peut-être, mais moi je reste pas deux plombes sous la neige !  Ça va bien maintenant !

-Bon bah allez-y, alors. 

Merlin déposa Arthur à terre et l’accompagna jusqu’au rocher. Viviane les suivit.

-Allez, vas-y, dit-elle à Arthur d’un ton encourageant. Tu as juste à la récupérer. 

L’enfant tendit la main vers l’épée, mais évidemment, elle était trop haute. Merlin le porta, et Arthur extirpa donc la lame de la pierre, et elle s’illumina dans ses mains. Le petit garçon poussa un cri de surprise un peu effrayée, mais, émerveillé par la lumière, contemplait l’épée d’un air fasciné.   
-C’est joli… murmura-t-il.

-Oui, hein ? approuva Viviane. C’est l’Epée des rois. 

-Il est trop p’tit pour comprendre ! s’entêta Merlin.

  
  
  


La troisième fois que Viviane vit Arthur, il avait grandi. Maintenant âgé de six ans, il s’apprêtait à partir faire ses classes à Rome. En le voyant embarquer, la fée ne put s’empêcher de penser à Lancelot. Certes, ce bateau-là était plus grand, et pas envoyé par les dieux. Néanmoins, le résultat était le même. Son petit blondinet lui avait été enlevé, et maintenant son autre protégé partait aussi. Certes, Viviane n’avait pas élevé Arthur, et il était plus le fils d’Anton que le sien. Mais tout de même, ça faisait mal. Elle espérait simplement qu’il serait à la hauteur de sa destinée future. Pas pour elle -bien que le bannissement ne soit pas une perspective très joyeuse-, mais bien pour lui-même. 

Car être l’Elu des dieux, ce n’était pas simple. Si vous échouiez, les dieux vous retiraient leurs faveurs, ne vous laissant que l’amertume de les avoir déçus. Pas la joie, donc. 

Viviane vit aussi Anton glisser quelque chose dans la main de son fils adoptif avant qu’il embarque. Elle n’aperçut pas l’objet entièrement, mais cela ressemblait fort à un médaillon. Un souvenir, quelque chose qui lui rappelait qu’il n’était pas seul. En cet instant, la fée regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire de même. Elle aurait voulu elle aussi lui donner quelque chose pour qu’il ne se sente pas trop perdu à Rome. 

Elle résolut d’être toujours là pour lui. Elle ne l’avait pas élevé, mais, à la seconde où il reviendrait en Bretagne, elle ne l’abandonnerait pas. 

Autant qu’elle pourrait, elle soutiendrait Arthur. Viviane se rendait parfaitement compte de ce qui attendait le jeune garçon, et elle l’aiderait. 

  
  


Ou du moins, elle ferait de son mieux. Une fois de plus. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui a été ridiculement dur à écrire...
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez !  
> -Emma

Quatorze ans plus tard, dans un dortoir de la caserne de la milice urbaine… 

La nuit était tombée, et la chaleur étouffante de l’été romain s’était un peu atténuée. Au-dehors, on entendait que les pas distants de la patrouille nocturne et quelques oiseau çà et là. Du haut de son lit superposé, Arthur -maintenant Arturus- murmura :

-Dis, Mani… tu dors ?   
-Nan. Pourquoi, tu veux parler ? répondit sur le même ton le dénommé Mani -Appius Manilius de son nom complet- depuis la couchette du bas.

-Ben en fait… ouais. 

-D’accord. Et tu veux qu’on parle de quoi ? 

Il y eut un bref silence, puis :

-De tout ce qui s’est passé récemment.

-Tu veux dire, toi qui deviens Dux Bellorum ? 

-Par exemple, ouais. Et puis… j’en ai parlé à personne, mais y’a une dame qui est venue me voir.

Mani rit doucement. On entendait clairement le sourire dans sa voix lorsqu’il chuchota :

-Une dame ? T’es pas censé être avec… tu sais… Aconia ? 

-Hé !

Arturus avait protesté si fort que, depuis le lit superposé d’à côté, Papinius s’éveilla à moitié pour marmonner :

-S’il vous plaît, faites un peu moins de bruit… Y en a qui dorment… 

Mani et Arturus se turent un moment. Ce dernier pouvait presque entendre ses propres battement de coeur -  _ boum, boum, boum… _ \- accélérés par la nervosité. Peut-être aussi par la simple proximité de Mani. C’était un phénomène qu’il s’était attendu à voir se produire près d’Aconia, mais non. Apparemment, c’était Mani qui faisait partir son coeur à cent à l’heure. Débile, ce coeur. Enfin quoi, il n’allait pas se mettre à avoir un béguin d’adolescent pour -

-Arturus ? T’es toujours là ?

La voix de son ami interrompit le Breton dans ses pensées.

-Hein ? Euh, ouais, pardon. Donc y a une dame. Sauf qu’apparemment, c’est une fée, ou un truc du genre. 

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. Y a que moi qui peut la voir, c’est super bizarre. Bref, paraît que j’ai un destin. 

Un destin, oui. Destin auquel, pour être franc, Arturus ne comprenait rien du tout. Devenir roi de Bretagne ? Allons donc ! Il ne se souvenait de rien ! La fée lui avait vaguement rappelé quelque chose, mais rien de plus. Et puis c’était quand même trop étrange. Se faire catapulter centurion, puis Dux Bellorum… et maintenant futur roi de Bretagne ? Licinia et Julia l’avaient un peu rembarré - elles pensaient toutes les deux qu’il devrait être fier d’être Dux ! Quant à Verinus, il avait tenté de le rassurer, mais les conversations sérieuses n’étaient pas son fort. Du coup, il restait Mani. 

-Bah, si t’as un destin, c’est plutôt bien, non ? fit justement celui-ci. Toujours mieux que de rien glander à la caserne. 

-C’est sûr, mais bon… C’est arrivé super vite ! J’sais plus quoi faire, moi. Elle a aussi dit que je serai roi de Bretagne.

Nouveau rire étouffé de Mani.

-Sérieux ? Désolé Arturus, mais là, je crois que tu t’es fait arnaquer. 

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Bah, la Bretagne, c’est un peu pourri, nan ? Et puis c’est quoi, ça, “roi” ? Genre, comme les anciens rois étrusques ? 

-Tiens, tu connais ça, toi ? s’amusa Arturus. 

-J’t’ai entendu raconter l’histoire à Caius, une fois. J’aime bien quand tu racontes des trucs. 

-Ah… bah… merci. Et puis… ce sera pas tout à fait comme les rois étrusques, mais… ouais, c’est l’idée. 

Un autre long silence. 

-T’as peur ? demanda Mani de but en blanc.

-Peur ? 

-Ouais, peur. C’est quand même un gros truc qui t’attend ! T’as pas un peu la trouille ?

-Bah… si, quand même. 

-T’as pas à avoir peur, Arturus. OK ? De toute façon, je suis là, moi. J’m’en fous de quitter Rome. Si tu t’en vas, je viens avec toi. 

-Oui, mais ça pourrait être dangereux. Et puis t’as toujours vécu à Rome… ça va pas te manquer ? 

-Tu rigoles ? Moi, j’en ai rien à faire de Rome. J’ai une vie de milicien toute pourrie, Glaucia peut pas me saquer… Nan, je viens avec toi. 

-Ecoute, Mani… t’es sûr ? 

-Bah, ouais. Quel genre de pote je serais si je venais pas ? T’as un destin, Arturus. Je peux pas te laisser tout seul pour te démerder avec ça. Ce serait pas bien. 

-Mani…

Arturus ne trouvait rien à répondre. Il avait toute confiance en son ami, mais il ne s’attendait pas à le voir aussi prêt à l’accompagner. 

-Et puis… tu sais, je crois que je f’rais n’importe quoi si tu me demandais. 

Cette phrase avait été dite à voix très, très basse - probablement pas destinée à être entendue. Mais Arturus, qui avait l’oreille fine, la perçut. 

-Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il. Sérieux, moi aussi. 

Peut-être que finalement, ce ne serait pas si terrible. Peut-être que finalement, un destin, ça pouvait se partager. Si Mani était là, ce serait forcément moins dur. Même s’il se retrouvait avec de parfaits cons, si son ami était là, ça se passerait bien.

  
  


Si Mani était là. 

  
_ Si  _ Mani était là. 


End file.
